Food Fight
by VTR
Summary: Legretta spends all day preparing dinner for Van's birthday. The God-Generals aren't getting along as usual, so it might not end so well... Some mild spoilers and VanxLegretta


This is just something I did while I was at school. I was sitting in band class and it just kinda came to me... So I wrote it! Yay!

Summary: Legretta spends all day preparing dinner for Van's birthday. The God-Generals aren't getting along as usual, so it might not end so well... _Some mild spoilers and VanxLegretta_

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss... Namco does...

-

**Food Fight**

-

Legretta had gotten up early and spent the entire day preparing the food for Van's birthday. She had just finished setting the table when five hungry God-Generals and the birthday boy himself came into the dining room, lured by the delicious aroma of Legretta's feast.

Everyone took their seats at the table and food was passsed around. It was an unusually quiet meal; no one had said a single word. Sync the Tempest decided that this was a perfect opportunity to get back at Dist for washing his white boxers with Arietta's red sweater. He took a good-sized chunk of the roast and covered it in gravy, then threw it across the table at Dist.

"Hey!" shouted the white-haired man as he stood up. The gravy-drenched meat fell to the floor. Dist loaded his spoon with mashed potatoes and flung it at Sync's face.

Sync grabbed Asch's arm and used his sleeve to wipe the potatoes away. Asch roughly pulled his arm away. "Hey! I just washed this!!" he growled, and dumped the entire bowl of steaming gravy on Sync's head.

"It's hot!" cried the green-haired boy. He meant to toss some mashed potatoes at Dist, but since he was blinded by gravy, he hit Arietta right in the face.

"Sync, you meanie!" Arietta wailed. "What did I ever do to YOU?" She flung a large portion of macaroni toward Sync.

The green-clad God-General moved quickly out of the way. "S-sorry! It was supposed to hit Dist!" he apologized loudly, his face turning various shades of red.

Arietta flicked a final pea at him, and then stormed out of the room.

Asch jabbed the macaroni and cheese covered Sync with his finger. "That's what you get!" he said.

Sync, still blushing furiously, grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and smashed it into Asch's face. Asch, who was smothered with potatoes, was flailing his arms; thus, he ended up spilling a drink all over Dist. Dist, enraged, began flinging macaroni directly out of the bowl at both Asch and Sync. Largo, who was quietly ignoring the food fight, finished up and put his plate away without a word. He didn't want to get involved.

Legretta watched in horror as the food she had worked so hard to prepare flew through the air and splattered on walls, on the floor, and on people. She looked over at Van, who was trying hard not to explode with rage. He eventually just pushed his plate aside. The Commandant just didn't feel hungry anymore. But he knew that he must end the food war, _fast_.

"_SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!_" Van screamed, and there was instant silence. Sync, Dist, and Asch dropped everything and stared at their leader.

Van crossed his arms. "Don't you understand?" he said in a calmer tone. "Today is my birthday, and Legretta here has worked very hard to make it a special occasion. And you all just ruined it." He let his arms fall to his sides. "Now, this better be cleaned up by tomorrow morning, or there's going to be trouble." And with that, he and Legretta went into the kitchen.

"Commandant, I'm sorry about dinner," Legretta muttered.

"No need to worry, Legretta. It was delicious, by the way." Van said.

"Thank you, I don't cook all that much." Legretta said. After a few minutes in silence, she told him, "There's one more thing." She went to the oven and pulled out a beautifully decorated cake, one she had spent many hours on. "Here. It's your birthday, so I made you cake!"

Van smiled. "Thank you, Legretta," he said "But...I'm not too hungry at the moment." When Legretta feigned indifference, he pulled her close to him and gave her one of his rough, Van Grants kisses. Legretta was about to return his affections, until...

"Hey, Van!"

The Commandant turned and was hit square in the face with the food Sync had gathered from various parts of the room. And that was when Vandesdelca Grants finally snapped.

-

-

-

And so, yeah... What happens next? Use your imagination. Random little fic, I know... If you would, please tell me what you think. Goodbye. :)


End file.
